ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Script: I'm Doremi! Becoming a witch apprentice!
For episode summary, notes, images, dub changes, trivia, and errors, please view the following page I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice! These script pages are strictly for scripts regarding a episode. To see other script pages, please go to the indivisual episodes page for the link. These scripts cover what is said only in the episode, along with who said it and the actions presented. Please also keep in mind that the translation may be a little off. As many people have their own translations to these. For any major mistakes however, please contact me regarding this. Script (The special intro to this new series) Doremi: Pirikapiri lala Poperila Peperuto! New TV Program, I summon you! I'm Harukaze Doremi. 'I've just started learning magic. I'm still not very good at it... Because of it, everyday is a new surprise! Everyone will cheer me on, right? I'll be the shining heroine of this new ultra-hyper new TV program: Ojamajo Doremi!' ''Look forward to it! Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do! Areee....? (After the intro and theme song, the episode begins with a small flower flying around town when it comes to the Maho-dou.) Majorika: Welcome to the House of Magic! We offer you a great selection to fulfill yur wishes. *A evil laugh is then heard.* Everything can be fulfilled by the magic pendant. However, once the spell is cast. Who knows what will hapopen to the caster. (Scene ends, a title card appears, then the episode continues.) Doremi: Puapu Arukuku! (said three times) Alrighty! *gets off bed* Got the magic spell down perfectly! *Runs out of her room, then sneaks in the hallway* Pop is still asleep. Pop: *Suddenly opens her door, scaring Doremi* Doremi! Doremi: *Angrily* Geez! What are you doing up? Pop: Doremi's up early. Are you in love with another boy again? Doremi: *Flustered* T-t-t-that's not true! I just got some stuff to do at school! Pop: Thats a cheap lie. Doremi: *Gives up and goes to leave* It has nothing to do with you! Pop: It's hopeless, are you still going to try anyway? Doremi: *Pulls down her eyelid and sticks out tongue before making a shocked expression* Keisuke: N-no, I mean.. Haruka: Today you said you would clean the garden! Keisuke: There's this new rod I have to try. Haruka: What?! Did you buy a new rod again? *Attacks her husband* geez! This month too! With all the house work! *Keisuke can be heard in the background, begging for help.* Hold it! You better come back here! Stop right there! *Pop slowly heads back into her room* (Doremi then takes this moment to leave her house. Now she is running to school) Doremi: *Thought* My name is Harukaze Doremi. My parents always fight like crazy everyday. My little sister is a Kindergartener, but she's so conceited to think she knows everything. Therefore, I'm the worlds unhappiest pretty girl. 'But, today I will try again to become the happiest pretty girl in the world. (Now outside, Doremi is in the back of the school watching the soccer team.) Doremi: Igarashi-Sempai, He's so cool! (Maki approaches Igarashi after practice.) Maki: Igarashi-Kun! Today's match...promise you'll win? Igarashi: *nods* S..sure Maki: If you win, I have something to tell you, Igarashi-kun. So thats why...promise me! Igarashi: *nods again* Sure. Maki: Very well... (She then runs off as Doremi is seen holding her confession letter once more.) Doremi: *repeating love spell once more* Please give me courage to confess to Igarashi-Sempai. Alrighty! *notices Igarashi is approaching, hides.* Ah, He's coming! I must do it today! Go, Doremi! Now, Now I said! *he walks right past* Aah, I missed him. I thought I already used the spell... I have to tell Sempai how I feel.. But I don't seem to be doing that now... I have to tell him...Once again the same thing repeats. ''*Runs off to wash her face* The magic spell didn't work at all, After all... I am the world's unhappiest pretty girl'' (Now in class Doremi is trying to figure out how the spell went wrong while the class is reading.) Sugiyama: *reading from book* Look up! In the middle.. of an open field... take a deep breath... Doremi: *Secretly reading her witch book* If I were a witch, I could use the magic to confess. I wonder if I can learn some from this. Seki-Sensei: Alright, Sugiyama. Thats ok. Looks like you prepared. Sugiyama: Yes Ma'am. *sits down* Seki-Sensei: Well, next, Harukaze! Hazuki: *Leans over, pokes Doremi* Doremi-chan! From the last part on page five. Doremi: Hazuki-chan, thanks! *Hurriedly stands up to read* Witches' profile. Witches always wear gloves. Witches will look at you with red eyes. Witches hate childr- *Suddenly freezes upon realizing she read from the wrong book.* Seki-Sensei: Harukaze, Hallway. Doremi: yes Ma'am. Kotake: Clumsy Domiso. Doremi: Not "Domiso" Its Do-re-mi! Kotake: Ah? Dojimi? DoremI: *grabs Kotake* Doremi! Seki-Senei: Be quiet! Get out, you two! (After class ends Doremi is seen packing up her items while upset.) Hazuki: Doremi-chan, you're going to watch the soccer match, right? Doremi shakes head no* Hazuki: You're not cheering for Igarashi-Sempai? Doremi shakes head no again* Hazuki: Did you fail again on your confession? Doremi: *Stands up crying* Hazuki-chan, could you cover for me at the match? Hazuki: Sure But... Doremi-Chan! Doremi: *Runs only to suddenly stop when all of her things fall out.* Kotake: Do-ji-mi-fa-so-la-mi-re! (Now Doremi is walking home when she finds herself on a strange pathway) Doremi :Ah, this is the worst! Is it that weird for me to want to do magic? *Starts to look around, realizes she's lost.* When I realized it...I was standing in an unknown hill road. '*Sees the magic shop* Makihataya.. Marika's house of Magic. Somehow the building gives me the creeps. *Cautiously opens the door.* Majorika: Welcome. Doremi: *Shocked* G-good day! Majorika: Welcome to the house of magic! We offer you a great selection to fulfill your wishes. DoremI: Gloves? Witches always wear gloves... *Creeps in before shutting door* Witches will look at you with red eyes. ''*Tries to sneak a glance at Majorika* Witches hate children and they can smell children with their big noses. Everything matches. '' Majorika: *Laughing* Doremi: Could... She be... the real thing? *Notices the magic pendants now* Majorika: Everything can be fulfilled by the magic pendant. Doremi: Magic? Majorika: However, after the wish is granted... Doremi: Excuse me! Majorika: *annoyed* What is it? I haven't finished talking! Doremi: *Gets closer* Makihataya Marika-san.... Majorika: Makihataya Magica-san? Geez, this is why I hate Kids. Doremi: *Wide eyed* You hate kids? That means... *Majorika makes a shocked expression* Just as I thought! Rika-san is... Majorika: W-what is it? Doremi:...none other then... Majorika: Don't say it! Doremi: A witch! *points as Majorika deflates into a small green blob* Majorika: You brat, You'll pay for turning me into this! DoremI: What? what did I do? Did I do something? Lala: *Standing on all fours* Well, a witch will turn into this form if you find out... *Turns into a fairy* ..about her disguise and expose her. Majorika: You have to take responsibility! Doremi: *Curled up in the corner* Even if I am responsible. I have no idea how to do magic. But it was nice talking to you... *Stars to leave* Maybe I'll just come back another time. Bye. Majorika: Freeze! Lala: If you think we'll let you leave right now, you're mistaken. Majorika: Exactly! I'm not letting you leave until I turn you into a witch! Doremi: But... *Suddenly perks up* Eh? A witch? (The beginning of the eyecatch, then a commercial takes place.) (The end of the eyecatch) Majorika: Makihatayama Rika is my name in the human world. My real name in the world of witches is Majorika. Lala: I'm her fairy Lala. Doremi: I'm Harukaze Doremi. Majorika: What a weird name. Doremi: Still better then Makihatayama Rika. Majorika: How dare a human say that? Lala: Come on, Calm down, Calm down! You lost your original witch's body and you can't turn back. There's no other way than to teach this girl to be a witch, right? Majorika: Well, thats true... The road to becoming a witch is very strict! you won't be a witch that easily under my guidance! I will put you through a lot of difficulties! Doremi: *Happy* That's OK with me! Majorika: She doesn't get it.. *upset* Lala: Kid, you could at least look a little scared. Doremi: But, But, I always wanted to be a witch. Please, hurry up, teach me some magic! Hey, come on! Majorika: Somehow I'm starting to have second thoughts. Lala, could you bring us the box in my room? Lala: Sure thing. Majorika: Over here, Doremi. Doremi: Right. Lala: Here...we...go... *lowers the box onto the table* Majorika: In this box, You'll find items used by Witch Apprentices. Get one out. Doremi: *nods before reaching into the box* Got it! Majorika: Alrighty. Well then, next is... Doremi: This is so cute! *presses a button* Ah, it plays notes! Majorika: Hey you! Stop playing with it! Doremi: *ignores Majorika* What does this button do? *pushes center, causes henshin to begin* Majorika: You idiot! Doremi: A witch outfit? Majorika: A witch must wear the suit before the music stops. Hurry up! Before the music stops! Doremi: How do I put this on? *Tugging on witch uniform* It disappeared. *Holds tap now* Majorika: I told you so! That's not the end of the World. Try again! *very angry* If you want to be the best Witch Apprentice, you'll have to do as I tell you. Doremi: Okay, okay! *Finishing henshin, strikes a pose* Pretty witch Doremi-chi! Majorika: What the hell was that? Winky, Winky. Doremi: *plays tap to summon both wand and broom* Wow, cool, cool! Majorika: *As Doremi says, Wait, wait, wait." Well next.... Doremi: I can cast magic with this stick, right? What's the spell? Tell me quick! There is a spell, right? is there? Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry, tell me, tell me! The spell, the spell, hurry, hurry, hurry! (x2) Majorika: *Ticked off* Shut your mouth! Geez. Lala: Thats not a stick, its called Peperuto Poron. A musical instrument. Doremi: A musial instrument? Lala: You wave it and Sing: Pirikapiri Lala Poporila Peperuto...as your spell. Doremi: Pirikapiri Lala Poporila Peperuto? Alrighty! Pirikapiri Lala Poporila Peperuto! Big steak.. Appear! *Points wand at table, Lala and Majorika flee* This is the first time I have ever seen such a big steak! Alrigty! Pirikapiri Lala Poporila Peperuto! Become bigger, bigger, bigger, and bigger! Itadakima...*Steak vanishes* Ah?! Majorika: Your magic isn't permanent. So stop using your magic spheres without reason! Doremi: Magic spheres? Lala: Their the balls inside the Peperuto Poron. Doremi: *Looks at her wand* Ah, your right. They're there. Lala: *Floats onto Doremi's wand* So lets refill it. *Turns poron middle and begins to insert Magic spheres* Majorika: Magic can't be cast without the magic spheres. Geez, from now on, to become a witch.. *Sees Doremi in the air* Lala? Lala: Right. *Flies after Doremi* Doremi: *Having trouble steering her wand until lala lands on the tip* Thanks. Oh! That's my school! I know! (Now at Soccer) Random person: Let's defend! Hazuki: *Sitting with worried students* She just had to be absent at a time like this.... Doremi: *flying above* Isn't that the match? *sees ball flying towards Igarashi* Igarashi-Sempai, Watch out! *Cast a spell* Pirikapiri Lala Poporila Peperuto! Time, Stop turning! *Skids to the ground* Whoa, Time really sto... oof! Igarashi-Sempai, Excuse me! *Slides him out of the way* Lala: Hurry up! The magic is wearing off! Doremi: That cant be! I'm still... *As Lala says, Hurry up!* Right! *Rushes back to hide but lands right in front of Maki as time unfreezes* This is... *Sees Maki stare at her* Hello.... *Runs into nearby bush* Maki: What was that about? Opposing Team: We did it! Doremi: Did I do something bad? Random soccer Mate: its not over! its not the end yet! Another soccer mate: Go for it! (Doremi and Lala hide in the bush now) Lala: You really screwed up. Anyway, if someone from the crowd exposed you as a witch, what happened to Majorika would happen to you too. Doremi: *pictures herself as a witch frog dancing with Majorika* Over here, over here! *Snaps out of it* No waaay! Random soccer mate: Stretcher, hurry! Maki: Igarashi-kun! Doremi: he's injured? Alrighty, I'll heal him with magic! Lala: Don't do that! If you heal someone with your magic, You'll get the wound. Doremi: but.... Lala: Eh? that girl. *Glances to Maki* She bought a pendent from Majorika. Don't tell me...! Maki: Igarashi-kun... I don't care what happens to me.. Please help Igarashi-kun! His wound... Heal his wound! *The magic cast and the pendent breaks* Doremi: There it goes... Igarashi: Eh? It doesn't hurt anymore. Random: The wound is healed! Other: Really! Reff: I don't understand whats going on, but continue the match! Maki: Igarashi-kun, thank goodness. *overlooking broken pendent.* Lala: Igarashi's wound has been transferred to her. Doremi: I wonder if it hurts. Somehow she looks happy. Lala: Looks like she likes Igarashi-kun a lot. Doremi: Looks like it, But if I were to face the same situation. I probably couldn't do it. Lala: *Cheeky* What? Could it be you like him too? Doremi: *Turns red* Random: Watch it!, don't let him get away! Doremi: They're going to tackle him again! Alrighty! Pirikapiri Lala Poporila Peperuto! Time, Stop turning! *magic cast once more, runs to the field* For her sake, I will protect Sempai! Lala: Hurry, Hurry! Doremi: I know! Let's see... *adjust player* Like this? *Moves everything slightly, just then time unfreezes* Player: Here goes *Kicks the ball* Doremi: *knocked unconcious* I'm really...truly am the worlds most... Majorika: Geez *Snaps finger* (Doremi soon wakes up to see a bandaid being placed onto her forehead. Between her eyes) Miss Yuki: There, you're all done. Doremi: Thank you very much. Hazuki: I was surprised. I thought you went home a long time ago. Doremi: Sorry. Miss Yuki: Hey, look whats happening behind you. Doremi, Hazuki: Behind? *They turn to look* Doremi: It's Maki-san. : Igarashi-kun came to visit too. Miss Yuki: Come on, lets go out. Doremi: But... Hazuki: Come on Doremi-chan. (Maki and Igarashi are talking behind the curtain) Igarashi: Thanks for cheering for me. Maki: Sure Igarashi: You got hurt. Maki: Igarashi-Kun. You did your best. But... Igarashi: Earlier you said you had something to tell me? Maki: Yes. Igarashi: Well, I also have something to tell you. I'd like you to go out...with me. (Hazuki and Doremi spy on them outside. The camera pans up to reveal Majorika and Lala) Majorika: Geez... what are they doing? She's not a witch apprentice. She's a troublesome witch, Ojamajo! Lala: And who is the one who was found out by that ojamajo? I have a hunch that Doremi will become a good witch. (The camera goes back down to Hazuki and Doremi) Doremi: The mood is.. Hazuki: Mutual love, there's no mistake. Doremi: I see. Looks like it. They should be together. Hazuki: Doremi-chan. I get the feeling that your giving up. Doremi-chan? Doremi: Thats right. Yet another bad premonition. I'm really, truly, the worlds unhappiest pretty girl. (Doremi is then shown crying as Majorika and Lala stand beneath her as the episode ends.) Category:Script